


Points

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An honest request, at least...
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Points

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 11/Unexpected Requests

Chrom handed the letter to Robin, who then read it over and then made the same expression that Chrom had been making. 

"At least this Anna is being honest about how badly things might go," Robin finally said. "I wasn't expecting that." 

"I know we've talked about how involved to be with the Outrealms," Chrom began, and Robin nodded. They'd had a long discussion about it, and quite recently. 

"I made quite a few very good points." Robin absolutely had! It was just that... 

He looked at the letter again and-- 

\--then met Chrom's gaze. 

"We'll leave at first light."


End file.
